


Talking up in the Grom tree

by Compassionate_Muse



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Good Friend Willow Park, How Do I Tag, My First Fanfic, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compassionate_Muse/pseuds/Compassionate_Muse
Summary: All Amity needs is a good Wingman, and a confidence boost
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Talking up in the Grom tree

Luz, Gus, Willow, and Amity were just talking right outside of Hexside since school just ended. Luz, and Gus ran off to work on some illusions work, leaving just Willow and Amity.

“You’re lucky she’s oblivious.”, Willow called after her.

“What do you mean!”, Amity squeaked, a bit flustered

“Gus too.” Willow said with a bit of a smug smile.

“Again, what are you talking about.”, Amity replied, even more flustered.

Shit what if Willow knows, Amity was worried, what if she tells Luz. Oh titan, tell me she doesn’t know.

“You know precisely who I’m talking about”, Willow’s smug smile growing, as Amity stiffened.

“Willow, you cannot tell her. I seriously mean it don’t!”, fear was rapidly rising inside Amity. Her greatest fear was being rejected by Luz, and she seriously did not need Willow telling Luz, which could easily lead to a string of terrible things. Since she lost Willow all those years ago, Luz was the first real friend she had. She finally felt like she could be free, be herself, she finally had a place where she could drop her façade, she didn’t have to be little miss perfect around Luz, she could be herself. She couldn’t lose that.

“Don’t worry, I won’t. But you should, you need to talk to her you know.”, Willow’s voice shifted, from teasing Amity, to being serious. 

“Thank you, and I know, but just what if-”, Amity started only to be interrupted.

“If she rejects you, and you lose her altogether? Think about it for second, this is Luz.”, Willow wanted to help her friend, she had to give her courage, but not be too pushy. Amity has had it rough; she needs to feel safe. She needs to know that what she has isn’t a house of cards.

“Yes, wonderful, bold, daring, kind, compassionate, sweet Luz. Then you have me, I nearly got her dissected when we first met for crying out loud! I can’t lose her, she’s been a miracle in my life.”, Amity was seriously scared, she didn’t want to be just a Blight, she wanted to be Amity.

“Amity it’s okay”, Willow was trying to soothe her now freaking out friend. “Let’s think, what can happen?”

“She could find it awkward, then push me away, then I’m left all-”, Amity started really freaking out again.

“Slow down, do you truly think Luz, would do that? Would she leave and abandon you over a crush? Even if she doesn’t feel the same way, she wouldn’t abandon you, she would stay with you, okay?”, Willow was really trying to stop Amity from freaking out.

“You’re right, but just-”, Amity started again.

“No, no buts, she would never willing abandon you. Deep down you know that.” Willow responded soothingly, trying to calm the conversation down.

“Okay, no buts.” Amity finally started calming down.

“Okay. Now, what can happen?” Willow responded calmly.

“She could feel the same way, or she could not feel the same way” Amity supplied.

“Right, one way, you can get something amazing. The other, you accept and try to move on. Okay?”, Willow responded confidently, trying to help instill confidence in Amity, and so far, it seemed to be working.

“Okay”, Amity’s smile returning, with a hint of confidence in her voice. “Thanks Willow, I needed this.”, a happy mood shined in her voice.

“You’re welcome, just make sure to talk to her. Nothing will ever happen if you never talk to her, that’s the first step. You could lose time that could otherwise make great and wonderful moments if you wait.”, Willow responded. She really wanted to instill confidence in Amity, she knew that all she had to do was talk to Luz, but she couldn’t tell Amity, that was for Amity and Luz to figure out themselves.

“I will, I’ll try to talk to her soon.” Amity feeling a surge of confidence, as she left Hexside with a spring in her step.

\---------------------------------

(The next day after school)

Earlier Amity asked Luz to meet her at the Grom tree, so that they could talk, right now she was just waiting-

“Amity! Hey, you ‘round here?”, Luz shouted, startling Amity to a point where she nearly fell out of the tree.

“Right up here Luz, not so loud I nearly fell out.”, Amity responded, a little spooked.

“Sorry ‘bout that, didn’t see you and wanted to make sure you could hear me.” Luz said as she tried to climb the tree.

“It’s okay.”, just talk to her, Amity thought, should be easy, but it really wasn’t. “Okay there’s something I really want to talk to you about, and it’s kind of scary, and this is a good  
place for it.”, Amity was really starting to get stressed out, as heat started to rush to her face.

“Okay, what do you want to talk about.”, Luz replied, as she settled next to Amity in the tree.

“IreallyreallylikeyouLuz!”, Amity squeaked, she could feel all the heat in her body rushing right into her face. She was really starting to freak out.

“Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that, can you say it again, maybe a bit slower.”, Luz said with a puzzled look on her face.

“Okay”, Amity took a deep breath, “I really like you Luz, like a lot, because you just amaz-”

“Like, as in more than a friend?”, Luz responded with a curios tone, with a slight hint of worry.

“Yes”, Amity responded as she looked down, this was it she reminded herself, the moment of truth.

“Yes. YES! Amity you are amazing, and talented, and seriously just yes. I really like you too Amity.”, Luz was giddy, Amity, of all people Amity, liked her!

“Wait yes?” Amity had convinced herself that there was no way that Luz could’ve possibly liked, so she was delightfully surprised by this.

“YES!” Luz was really giddy with excitement right now.

“Wait does that make us-” Amity started.

“Girlfriends”, Luz supplied.

“Yeah”, Amity said shyly.

“I mean only if you want to that is” Luz responded.

“Yes! I mean if you want that is.”, Amity said happily.

“Yes! That’s why I asked”, Luz said.

“Oh”, Amity said

“HALELUJAH!” Luz screamed to the sea, “I have an absolutely wonderful girlfriend, take that world!”.

Amity was really happy right now, the happiest she’s been in years, no the happiest she’s been ever. Today was a great day.

The two sat there just talking and having the best night of their lives. They completely lost tack of time, till sunset. That sunset truly felt like the most beautiful sunset ever, a good end to the most wonderful day ever. They ended climbing down and falling asleep together on the ground with their backs resting on the Grom tree. 

-The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first ever fanfic I've even attempted, so suggestions, criticism, anything really would be greatly appreciated! Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
